Let Me Be the One
by mintpillows
Summary: "Look, she is my best friend. And you're her boyfriend. And she loves you. That's the way things are supposed to be." Most of the time, the things that we want most are the things that we could never have. And that's how the universe screws with you. A story from the other side of the love triangle. AH. ExB


**A/N: **I just want to know what you think of it. So here it goes.

.

_**Summary: **_"Look, she is my best friend. And you're her boyfriend. And she loves you. That's the way things are supposed to be." Most of the time, the things that we want most are the things that we could never have. And that's how the universe screws with you. A story from the other side of the love triangle. AH.

* * *

_It's so simple, it was almost unbelievable, how life fucks you up. It starts with the little stumbles and bumps here and there, until finally, it catches you off-guard, and gives you that mind-blowing-life-changing-fuck-you-in-the-ass shove._

Isabella Swan was panting, her heart drummed crazily as she pushed open the doors. The bells jingled, signaling her arrival. The smell of coffee wafted through the noisy space. It's been tradition that they come here every first Friday of the month, which was why Bella was wondering why she was there on a Wednesday afternoon.

She spotted her best friend sitting on their usual spot by the windows. They've been coming here since they were allowed to drink coffee, or Rose was. Bella preferred chocolate, her stomach was a little too choosy.

The blond, statuesque girl was already nursing a cup of her steamy caramel macchiato. Rosalie Hale sat with obvious poise and grace—the total opposite of her at the moment—as she dragged herself with ragged breaths across the room to the all-inviting couch in front of her best friend.

"You're late," she commented as Bella slumped on the chair, nearly knocking herself out with her clumsiness. "Five o'clock means five o'clock."

"I know," she said sadly. She felt sorry for keeping Rose waiting, "Mrs. Newton held me hostage for inventory," Rose laughed at that, and slowly nudged the cup of hot chocolate toward her. Bella nursed it, reveling in the warmth that it gave her chilly hands, and then raised it to her lips for that first mouth-watering, throat-scalding gulp, before adding, "You're the best, you know that right?"

"I know, sis," she winked and it made Bella laugh and forget her grueling day.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, remembering something. It was partly why she was late. Bella went back to her house after her shift at Newton's to get it. She took out her homemade caramel bars that she knew Rose loved. Rose's eyes lit up at the sight.

They were not related by blood, but they were as close to it as best friends get, maybe even more. They were partners in crime, the yin to each other's yang. They met in middle school when they got paired for a project, Bella was new and Rosalie took her under her golden wings. They've been thick as thieves since then.

"Why don't you get another job?" Rose asked her nonchalantly.

_Here we go…_ Bella took the not-so-warm cup between her hands and sipped. Rose always pushed her to get a new job. She wanted to, but she'd rather stack piles of mountaineering gears at Newton's Olympic Outfitters than serve at a diner. Mrs. Newton pays well and she needed the extra cash to help with Charlie and Renee, even _if_ she occasionally had to suffer Mike Newton's passes at her.

"Rose…"

"I know, I know," Rose nodded, hands raised, but not fully dropping the topic. "But still—"

Bella rolled her eyes and let Rose get it over with.

"Mike's been pining for you since freshman year. I mean, Mike's nice, if you want a puppy, that is.…" she let her ramble on about her needing a _man_ in her life. She was seventeen for god's sake, she didn't need one. Or so she said to herself. Bella only half-listened to what she was saying and let her eyes travel through the crowd. Most of the customers were from the different schools surrounding the area, Fork's High School—where she and Rose attend—Port Angeles High, and the Reservation, so she saw some familiar faces.

That's when she noticed _him_.

They were sitting by the raised platform in the side of the cafe. There were four of them. Two of them, Bella knew. Demetri, and Felix were both seniors at Fork's High, the other two she did not know. One of the boys she did not know was tall, lean, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last, the one that caught her eye, was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, more handsome—beautiful even.

She couldn't look away. He, the bronze-haired one, was looking directly at her. And even though the stage was at the other side of the coffee shop, she could make out the vibrant green in his eyes. It was the most devastatingly beautiful thing she's seen. Normally, she would swiftly look away, but she just couldn't. There was something there, as their eyes were glued to each other's. There was something being unearthed, a low wave, or a steady vibration, a spark? Whatever it is, it was there. She could feel it.

_Who is he? _She was surprised, she has not been so intrigued by someone with this amount of curiosity before.

It was only when Demetri clapped a hand on his shoulder did they break that weird connection. She looked away and listened to Rose. But once in a while she could almost feel the heat of someone looking at her. Never had Bella felt that way before, that penetrating gaze, and the accompanying feeling that compelled her to look back. She stole a fleeting glance at him, but his face was turned away, laughing with his band mates.

People slowly started to seep in until the shop was full. All the seats were taken, and some of the customers stood by the walls. Wednesday was band night. Rose hated bands. _Why were we here again?_

"… can't you at least go to a movie with the guy? Pick a zombie infested one, with a lot of blood-squirting and flesh-eating." Somehow, the conversation stirred back to Bella's love life, or lack of one.

"And have him throw-up at my feet? No, nuh-uh!" Bella shook her head vigorously. She remembered when she and their friends went out to watch an R-16 film and had to escort Mike home because the movie upset him and his stomach. Bella shuddered. His stomach was worse than hers.

As Rose laughed, Bella took a quick peek at the bronze-haired boy again. He was cradling his guitar like he would have with a woman. His long, slender fingers gently picking at the strings with skillful grace.

"So, why are we here? On band night, might I add?" Bella asked, taking her eyes away from him.

"You'll see…" she wiggled her brows mischievously.

Bella was surprised when the bronze-haired boy did not play with Demetri's band. When they had all ambled off the stage, _he_ walked on with a chair in one hand and his guitar in the other. The guitar was a beautiful, wide acoustic number. She could tell by the way he carried it with care that it was precious to him. And she berated herself by wondering if he would be as gentle with a woman.

Bella's sole focus right now was the man on that stage. He placed the chair in front of a lone microphone in the middle, threw the strap of the guitar over his head and then sat down on the stool. He took a moment to get adjusted. When he was satisfied, he took a deep breath, positioned his fingers and began strumming out a few bars of a song. His eyes scanned the crowd, until it rested in their direction. Bella's heart was pounding so fast, she thought it would break free from her rib cage and run free.

"Good evening everyone," there were a couple of sighs from the crowd, mostly from the female population. Bella could not blame them. His voice was quiet, musical. It could melt bones. "I would like to dedicate this song…"

Bella sat there, heart swelling with unfamiliar nervousness. He had an easy smile on his charming face. Everyone was enchanted. Bella looked down, averting his penetrating gaze.

"To Rosalie Hale."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Hello sweet readers, thank you for taking time to read!**

**If you have time, please let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
